role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman 80
Ultraman 80 (ウルトラマン Urutoraman Eiti) is an Ultra Crusader from the Space Garrison and a teacher at Nebula M78. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman 80 is a kindly, helpful, cool but a bit stuck-up Ultra. He likes to travel a lot and assist those in need and likes to teach others. As such, he is very smart and knows a lot. Another reason he likes to travel is because he often finds new things to discover, thus he sees this as a chance to gain more knowledge. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: The Reign of Monster X Ultraman 80 made his first appearance in RP where he appeared in New Jersey to fight off against the monsters Gold Satan, Degunja, and Neo Cyber-Zilla. Ultraman 80 fought on the three monsters, but then Monster X appeared and slammed his own fist into the Ultras chest; sending him skidding back. Fortunately though; Ultraman Great had also arrived to help out Ultraman 80; the two Ultras then both fought Monster X. Ultraman 80 fired his shooting beam at Monster X to which Monster X then fired out his gravity bolts at 80, sending sparks flying. Ultraman 80 ran through the gravity bolts, sparks flying off near him but didn't care; he then leaped up and chopped at Monster X. Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Great then regrouped and both performed Ultra Knuckle and Great Punch against Monster X; Monster X blocked both blows, looking at the two, smashing his elbow into 80, following up with a roundhouse kick against Great. 80 followed it up by releasing a strong gust of wind from his left hand at Monster X. Monster X then blasted his gravity bolts on the two Ultras, primarily 80. Monster X slammed his elbow into the back of his head, turning to 80 and blasting him with multiple upon multiple bolts of gravity bolts; 80 was blasted, and then blasted back by using his Eye Shot at Monster X. As Monster X began to bombard the two Ultras some more; Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Great retaliated by both firing their Burning Plasma and Saxium Ray at Monster X at the same time, creating a big blast. But then--- Monster X transformed into Kaiser Ghidorah and began to brutally wail on the two Ultras. Despite their efforts, Kaiser Ghidorah continued to pummel the two and nearly eliminated 80 and Great, but then Father of Ultra came in to save 80 and Great. As Kamen Rider Genm and Father of Ultra continued to fight on Kaiser Ghidorah; 80 and Great did one more attack by flying up and combined flying punch attacks against Degunja, sending Degunja flying and crashing against many buildings, knocking him out unconscious and defeating him. Soon after Kaiser Ghidorah's defeat Father of Ultra then turned to both Ultraman Great and Ultraman 80 and used his Energy Beam to the two, healing the two Ultras. With that all done and out of the way, Father of Ultra, Ultraman Great and Ultraman 80 then flew up into the air and took off, the day being saved. Burning Osaka: Belial and the Choju Rampage!! Ultraman 80 later on appeared at Osaka along with Ultraman Ribut to defend it from an army of Narutons that were attacking and swarming there. Before Ultraman 80 could fight the Narutons however a shadow could be seen in the sky before then smashing into the ground, causing smoke to form. Out from the crater was none other the evil Ultraman Belial himself had arrived. Ultraman 80 was shocked by the presence of Belial; Belial then killed off the Narutons in the area. Then Barabas and Vakishim appeared to assist Ultraman Belial. Belial then ordered Vakishim and Barabas to attack 80 and Ribut; Vakishim ran up and fought 80. Ultraman 80 punched at Vakishim however Vakishim wasn't phased much by the attack and then shot twin streams of fire from his hands at Ultraman 80, causing Ultraman 80 to stagger back. Luckily, Gomora and Eleking appeared to help the Ultras! Gomora advanced towards Vakishim, to which Ultraman 80 headed up with Gomora, raising fists and getting into battle position with him. Ultraman Belial then summoned out his version of Golza out to fight against Ultraman 80. 80 flew up, performing a standard flying kick against Golza; Golza dodged the kick however and slashed 80. 80 then rolled over and fought back by chopping against Golza's back, to which Golza then slammed his tail back against him. Golza then fired his ultrasonic beam against 80, to which 80 fired Ultra Ray Lance at Golza's side, defeating him. As Golza went back into Belial's Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman 80 then ran up and blasted his Saxium Ray at Barabas to help Eleking. Ultraman 80 shot a stream of red energy at Barabas along with Eleking's beam of lightning, defeating Barabas. Following Vakishim's and Barabas's defeats; Ultraman Belial then challenged Ultraman 80, Gomora, Ultraman Ribut and Eleking to come fight him. Gomora and Ultraman 80 charged first against Belial. Ultraman 80 charged forwards and fires small orange energy cannons from his hand at Belial. Belial blockED the beam with his hand and threw it into Gomora. 80 then flew up and performed an Ultra Kick against Belial, to which Belial then slammed his Giga Battle Nizer against 80's leg, slamming 80 down hard. 80 swept his other leg against Ultraman Belail, kicking at him, then following it up by firing his Saxium Ray at his face. Belial retaliated by firing lightning at 80's face, but luckily 80 flew out of the way in time and blasted his Buckle Beam against Belial, creating an explosion around him. Belial was hit by the attacks, charging forwards however and grabbed 80 by the neck and started to fly higher into the air. Belail then began to choke 80's neck while he was flying and then slammed his Giga Battle Nizer against his chest sending 80 flying down, crash-landing against the ground. With his color timer now flashing red and Gomora, Eleking and Ultraman Ribut deciding to retreat for now, Ultraman 80 then flew up in the air and took off for the time being. Razorcharge Somewhere outside the atmosphere, a winged beast flew towards the Earth and landed in the middle of Phoenix, Arizona in the dead of night; it looked around, confused before then it smacked its legs with its arms, to which its bottom half hits the top half with its tail. It then shrugged, blowing up some buildings. A beam of energy then shot at the creature's back; the sound of someone flying in the air can then be heard, soaring fast; it was Ultraman 80! The creature winced in pain, patting its back and jumping up and down; Ultraman 80 flew down to the battlefield in Phoenix, getting into battle position and glaring at the creature. Razorcharge fired a blue beam from his bird-like head at Ultraman 80; to which 80 then was hit by the beam but then flew back up, punches at Razorcharge; Razorcharge fell back into a building. 80 then shot an Ultra Arrow from his hands at Razorcharge's area, creating an explosion around him. Razorcharge was caught in the explosion, begins to spark red; Razorcharge then roared loudly, jumping high into the air, then ramming down into 80 at great speeds. Ultraman 80 was rammed, flailing and staggering back; Razorcharge laughed, blasting him with a plume of fire. 80 was blasted with fire, then retaliating by blasting his Yellow Z Ray against Razorcharge, following it up by rushing up and hands glowing red, then chopping against Razorcharge. Razorcharge fell back and roared, its body ripping in half and exploding in two different directions. As Razorchagre fell over, he then defused, revealing two robots. The rubble of the buildings moved as two humanoid robots emerge, one red with wings and another blue with a drill tail on its back. Razorbat and Bullcharge then argued with each other, the two running at each other and punching each other in the face, knocking themselves over. Ultraman 80 then resumed his fight the two after they threatened to kill him for money and then fires his Ultra Slash at them. Razorbat clutched his hand as the blaster is knocked out of his hand from the Ultra Slash; Bullcharge charged headfirst with back drill activated. 80 then charged forth, kickings against Bullcharge. Bullcharge kept pressing forward past 80 and into a building, and through three more, Razorbat then flew down and slashed 80 with his wings. Ultraman 80 then fought off Razorbat and Bull charge for some more time, up until a grey and white robot stands in the crater, holding a large golden hammer; Galtorren had arrived! Galtorren then chased off the two giant robots, Ultraman 80 thanked Galtorren for his help and then flew off, his color timer blinking. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Ultraman 80 made a cameo in the RP where TripGoji watched as he (Ultraman 80), Ultraman Taro Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered and Ultraman Joneus flew in the sky in a perfect order, with Ultraman Xenon leading them. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultraman 80 appeared in the RP in where Ultraman Xenon called him to fight Vernonn and his forces, but he was too busy fighting off Jiorugon's forces in space along with Ultraman Joneus, thus making him unavailable. Abilities & Techniques Ray * Saxium Ray: 80's "L' style beam attack. he tows his arms in the air, one pointing upward, and another to the right, then they come together in the "L" pose. Very powerful, and is capable to destroy monsters with one blow. ** Saxium Ray Type B: A second version of the Saxium Ray that fires streams of red energy and is fired from the front of the forearm, rather then the side. ** Saxium Ray Type C: Another version of the Saxium Ray where it is used to track invisible opponents. * Buckle Beam: 80 can emit diamond-shaped blasts from the diamond shape on his stomach. Can destroy monsters in one shot. * Ultra Arrow Shot: 80 can fire a large laser arrow from his hands after rotating his arms in a circular position and charging his body with yellow energy. Can destroy monsters in one shot. ** Ultra Arrow Shot Type B: 80 releases a singular large red arrow from both hands. ** Ultra Double Arrow: A similar technique that launches two smaller red laser arrows. * Shooting Beam: 80 can fire small orange energy cannons from his hand. * Ultra Ray Lance: A beam javelin 80 can use to smack and stab monsters every which way. * Eye Shot: 80 is able to fire beams from his eyes. ** Ultra Eye Spot: A similar ability to the Eye Shot, but yellow and more destructive. Can revert creatures back to their previous form. * Flight: Ultraman 80 can fly at Mach 19. * Medical Power: Unlike most Ultra-heroes, 80 has powerful healing abilities. * Ultra Slash: A bussaw-energy like slash attack similar to the original Ultraman. Unlike those of Ultramen, there is no sawtooth blade on the outer circumference, and it is a ring shape. According to the setting, it is supposed to condense Saxium energy into a halo and release it to the enemy. * Ultra Shot: 80 fires the rays that extend the arms straight and release from the hand. It was heavily used as a check technique because of its low power. * Ultra Spiral Ray: 80 can fire a spiral ray from his hands that can knock down flying saucer. * Timer Shot: 80 can charge his color timer with power and from a blue ring of light from his color timer. * Timer Spiral: 80 can charges his color timer and fire a spiral ray from his color timer. * Ultra Aura: 80 has a strong power to cover himself with a yellow aura, shooting the arrow Ray Lance. * Ultra Wave: 80 can fire multiple blue waves from his right hand that reveals invisible enemies. * Ultra Straight Flash: '''A stream of concentrated blue energy. * '''Spark Ray: When flying, 80 can shoot out small amounts of the electrical energy from his body. * Yellow Z Ray: A yellow stream of concentrated energy. * Ultra Shooting Eye: An ability where 80 is able to track invisible opponents. * Hula-Hoop Ray: 80 sends a blue ring at the enemy. It them multiplies, surrounds the beast and makes said beast disappear. * Hand-Up Ray: 80 places the palms of his hands upwards which sends a series of red arrow-like projectiles at the enemy. * Ring-Ring Ray: 80 fires yellow rings from his fingertips that can easily destroy kaiju. * Reduction Ray: 80 fires a beam similar to the Timer Shot that reduces enemies to a tiny size. Physical * Ultra Arm: 80 can charge his arms with energy for a much more powerful punch. * Ultra Kick: 80 can perform the regular Ultra Kick. * Ultra Arm: 80 can charge his arms with energy for a much more powerful punch. * Ultra Kick: 80 can perform the regular Ultra Kick. * Ultra Foot: A similar attack to the Ultra Arm, only with 80's feet. * Ultra Fist: A series of explosive punches, kicks and throws. * Ultra Chop: A sharp chop that pounds energy gathered in the hands. In the Crescent of the opponent who first fought on Earth, his hands flared up red and flushed and then used for many monsters such as Gomorra II and Gamos. * Ultra Knuckle: A powerful punch performed when flying. * Ultra 400 Inch Kick: A powerful kick attack relating to 80's foot size. 80 jumps to kick and decides upon the enemies' head. It is heavily used as a connecting technique. It is said to have 250 times the power of the 16 sentence kicks of Giant Baba. * Moonsault Kick: 80 can charge his foot with energy for a much more powerful kick. It is an enhanced version of Ultra 400 Inch Kick, 80 has the strongest destructive power. Can destroy monsters in one blow. * Mighty Body: 80's secondary means of defense. He stiffens his body so much that even destructive missiles bounce off of him. * Body Spark: If restrained by an enemy, 80 can release a pulse of electrical energy that pushes the enemy back or stuns them. ** Double Spark: A doubly-large version of the Body Spark. * Ultra Body Attack: 80 launches himself at the enemy to grapple them. * Ultra V Barrier: 80 crosses his arms to a "V" shape the protect against projectiles. * Machine Gun Kick: A series of spinning kick attacks used to spin and dizzy enemies. * Ultra Lifting: 80 picks up the enemy with is brute strength and carries it to space. This move is completed with a Saxium Ray. ** Ultra Lift Up: A similar technique that is more of a spinning toss. * Rolling Wash: 80 performs a singular spin that removes all materials that previously covered him. * Dynamite Ball: 80 curls himself into a ball that can easily travel through the air. * Ultra High Frequency: 80 spins a such a fast speed, it can create high frequency noises so loud that they can hurt opponents. * Ultra Air Turning: 80 flies around in sharp circles to confuse the enemy. Others * Ultra Rebound Mirror: 80 can create a force field to protect himself from incoming attacks. ** Halation Mirror: A smaller version of the Ultra Rebound Mirror, but it can become a actual mirror to rebound attacks. * Kite String: 80 can summon strong red, blue, and yellow strings from his right arm. * Ultra Wind: 80 can create a strong gust of wind from his left hand. * Ultra Teleporting: 80 surrounds himself in rings to teleport himself. ** Different Dimension Teleport Beam: 80 can transport himself and the enemy to a different dimension, so as not to cause destruction in their current location. * Ultra Thunder: 80 becomes a literal lightning rod to attract lighting to him, empowering his attacks. * Ultra Boomerang: 80 releases a red light boomerang from the top of the head. Children 's magazine at the time of the airing Specific Information Requirement sometimes was described as a ray cutting the corner of the shoulder of Zaldon. Although the main part is unused, it is drawn as a cutting technique in some comicalized works. * Ultra Sign: Like his fellow Ultras, 80 can project a distress signal if things get out of hand. * Defense Telekinesis: 80 can mentally protect himself from attack by holding out this hands. * Motion Stop Ability: 80 can freeze a certain object/organism at any point. * Freezing Laser: 80 can fire a freezing mist from his hands. * Ultra Reduction: 80 can reduces the body to micro size. Combo * Double Power: Together with Yullian, 80 can create a large energy circle from their joined hands; this circle, sort of a large Ultra-Slash, can vanquish even the most invincible of monsters. * Combined Ray: 80 can combine his Saxium Ray with other Ultras to form a powerful beam. 80 combines his Saxium Ray with Ultraman Jack's Specium Ray and Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray and fired to Ultraman Belial at the same time but it was repelled by Giga Battleniser and was repelled. * Ultra Cannon Ray: With the combined power of 80 and an ancient statue, the two can create a starry, yet destructive field of light that turns enemies into blooms of flowers. Weaknesses * Time Limit: Ultraman 80 can only be on Earth for 3 minutes. Trivia * His name 80 is derived from "New Ultraman of the 19'80''s". * Until Mebius in the Heisei Era, Ultraman 80 was the last and youngest of the Ultra Brothers. * Ultraman 80 is the first main Ultra to have a Female partner. * 80 is the first Ultra to have a crest that was not colored silver. * 80 is the only Ultra Brother not shown to posses a cape (Leo has the Ultra Mant and the others were the red Brother Cloaks). This may be due to the fact that he is so young compared to the others (He's only two thousand years older than Mebius, which in Ultra years means they are in the same or near same generation). ** Also, oddly enough, 80 is rarely seen with the brothers, and it became a joke in the 1999 OVA that the Ultra Brothers thought he was a stuck up since he was a teacher. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Lawful Good Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Aliens Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)